


Moving In

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam is exhausted after moving into his new apartment with Theo.





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For Janna, who wanted “One falling asleep with their head on the others lap/shoulder” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.

It’s been a long day. Too long. Theo had him up before the sun this morning telling him they needed to get a move on. The next few hours had been spent mostly driving before they pulled up outside their new apartment in San Francisco. After that it had been even more time with them hefting boxes from the moving truck into the apartment. 

Liam falls back onto their new couch with a groan, “I’m never moving again.”

Theo snorts and sits down next to him, “Then maybe you should have collapsed on the bed rather than the couch.”

“You could always carry me to bed,” Liam says hopefully.

“Fat chance,” Theo responds. “I’m just as tired as you are. Especially since you kept sticking me with the heavier boxes.

Liam grins over at him, “Because you’re nice and strong.”

“Uh huh. Nice try. You’re just as strong as I am Li. You’re just lazy.”

Liam shrugs. He kicks off his shoes before laying down on the couch. His head winds up in Theo’s lap and he smiles up at him. Theo’s look shows how unimpressed he is, but he still brings a hand down to brush through Liam’s hair.

“You’re spoiled,” Theo tells him.

Liam sighs happily and snuggles up closer, “You like spoiling me.”

“I like seeing you happy,” Theo says. It’s taken a while for him to get to the point where he can just be honest like that. 

“You make me happy,” Liam tells him.

Theo smiles softly down at him, “You make me happy too.” Liam’s hand comes up to stifle a yawn and Theo chuckles quietly. “Sleep Liam.”

“But the bed…”

“I don’t think either of us is moving right now.”

“Good point,” Liam says. 

He feels his eyes start to drift closed, his exhaustion taking over. The last thing he’s aware of is Theo’s hand in his hair and Theo whispering a quiet “I love you” before sleep takes him.


End file.
